villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Huntsgirl
Rose Killdragonosa, also known as the Huntsgirl, is a former antagonist in American Dragon: Jake Long. She tries to kill the American Dragon who at first unknown to her is Jake Long, a boy at her school who has a crush on her. Whilst on a school trip to a ski lodge, Jake discovered that she was Rose after whilst battling her, he pulled her glove off revealing her dragon-shaped birthmark which she says is The Mark of The Huntsclan meaning that she was born to slay dragons. A few episodes later, Rose and Jake do battle once more and just when Rose ties up Jake and prepares to kill him, he turns back into his human form to which she removes her mask and frees Jake before fleeing. She was voiced by . Personality Rose comes off as a very nice girl who is truly friendly to the people she encounters. She liked Jake as a friend and trusted him. But just like Jake (who is the American Dragon), Rose had to keep her school life and Huntsclan life separate. When she found out that Jake was the American Dragon, she was taken back and was hesitant towards wanting to complete her goals for Huntsman. However as Huntsgirl, Rose is calm, aloof, and ruthless towards capturing the magical skulls for the Huntsman. During Season 2, it was revealed that she did not know who her true family was and she just wanted to reunite with them. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Huntsclan, she was a train by the Huntsman to be a skilled martial artist and fighter who can fight powerful magical creatures. In most of her fights with Jake, she has shown herself to be as strong as he is. The Huntsman does praise her for her skills and abilities and entrusts her to some of the harder missions for the Huntsclan. Relationships Jake Long She liked Jake and saw him as a friend for a duration of the series. She was adamant to keep her life secret from him when he wanted to know more about her. When it was revealed that he was the American Dragon that the Huntsman was after, she was shocked and tried to stay distant from Jake. From Jake's point of view, he was also shocked as well. Over time, the two got over their differences and when they encountered each other as enemies, the Huntsgirl would show some restraint. Throughout the series, the two showed respect and care for one another. The Huntsman The Huntsgirl had respect for the Hunstsman and was willing to serve his every command. At times, the Huntsgirl was appalled and defiant of the Huntsman and would try to avoid him at all costs. Towards the end of Season 2, she decided to leave the Huntsman and join her new friends. She would refer to the Huntsman as her uncle since she thought that he was one of her family members. Navigation Category:Female Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Right-Hand Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Pawns Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Alter-Ego Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Grey Zone Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anti-Villain Category:Criminals Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Scapegoat